Server Information
Here you'll find information about the server. The good old CeresRO as we know it! Rates Information ~Exp:.....3000x ~Job:.....3000x ~Quest:.....3000x ~Drop:.....1000x ~Cards:.....10% ~MVP Cards:.....10% ~Card-granted items:.....25% 'Player Information ' ~Max Level:.....254 ~Max Job Level:.....70 ~Max Stats.....200 ~Max ASPD.....190 ~Instant Cast.....150 DEX ~Players can attack and be attacked anywhere (except towns/ Abbey 3/ Bio Labs 3/ Hidden Dungeon 1) you must be at least level 90 ~Ability to get all skills for your job ~Players can go from Second Job to Trans Job skipping the rebirth process ~Asura Strike has a 240k damage cap in pvp ~Heal formula reworked for High Priests, affected by INT, Base Level, and target's Max HP ~Teleport Level 1 doesn't ask for confirmation ~Venom Splasher affected by EDP/element, timer set to 3 sec appears on the targets head ~Preserve change to on/off toggle mode ~Delay on Ciceda and Tatami. 'Commands' ~ @storage you to access storage anywhere ~ @go you to warp to various towns ~ @mi information about monsters ~ @ii the information about items ~ @autoloot 0-100 all the loot to go into your inventory ~ @alootid + you to put up to 10 ID's in your autoloot list ~ @time the Server Time ~ @autotrade/@at you to continue vending offline ~ @whodrops information about which monster drops the item and the % ~ @whereis information for monster spawn location and the number spawned 'Item Information' ~Box of Sunlight, Alarm Card, Horong Card, Maya Purple Card disabled for novices ~Dead Branches have a low chance of summoning MVPs inlcuding LHZ and can only be opened in a special DB room ~Yggdrasil Berry and Seeds have additional graphic effects ~Box of Thunder stacks with other movement-speed increasing effects ~Old Blue Box drops Slotted Sunglasses ~Beserk Potions weigh 1 'List of Cards With effect changed' ~Lord Knight Card effect changed to grant Level 5 concentration and -25% MaxHP ~Tao Gunka Card sets hard DEF/MDEF to 0 ~Golden Thief Bug Card Reduces 66% of magic damage ~Kiel card only works on upper headgear ~Fallen Bishop Hibram card +10% matk & +10% dmg against demi humans. ~Thanatos Card working for: Snipers, Clowns, Gypsies, High Priests and Taekwon Jobs (TK, SG and SL) only 'List of Disabled Cards' ~Drosera Card Disabled ~Atroce Card Disabled ~Bow Guardian Card Disabled ~Necromancer Card Disabled ~Sword Guardian Card Disabled ~Banshee Card Disabled ~Isilla Card Disabled ~Knocker Card Disabled ~Vanberk Card Disabled ~Agav Card Disabled ~Byorgue Card Disabled ~Echio Card Disabled ~Gloom Under Night Card Disabled ~Ktullanux Card Disabled ~Flame Skull Card Disabled ~Hodremlin Card Disabled ~Muscipular Card Disabled ~Seeker Card Disabled ~Kasa Card Disabled ~Magmaring Card Disabled ~Roween Card Disabled ~Salamander Card Disabled ~Ice Titan Card Disabled ~Zombie Slaughter Card Disabled ~Galion Card Disabled ~Gazeti Card Disabled ~HellPoodle Card Disabled ~Ifrit Card Disabled ~Imp Card Disabled ~Ragged Zombie Card Disabled ~Siroma Card Disabled ~Snowier Card Disabled ~Stapo Card Disabled ~Thanator Dolor Card Disabled ~Skeggiold Card Disabled ~Randgris Card Disabled ~High Wizard Card Disabled ~Magaleta Card Disabled ~Vesper Card Disabled ~Bacsojin Card Disabled ~Detale Card Disabled ~High Priest Card Disabled ~Rsx Card Disabled 'Other Features Information ' ~Server is set around episode 11.2 ~Restored old, untouched Morroc town ~Disabled monster spawns for episodes past ~11.2 (Abbey / Bio Labs added for leveling purposes only) ~Triple iRO spawn rates for all monsters except MVP's/ Ghostring/ Angeling/ Deviling and some other mini-bosses ~Unique No healing items PvP room ~MVP stats and HP boosted ~Lord Knight Card drop rate set at 1% ~Official quests removed ~Most farmable items' price lowered to prevent inflation ~Unique Headgear quests with more released periodically ~Unique PK point system with killing spree announcements ~Unique NPC's for repairing/ de-carding/ consumable making